The Exchange Students
by JosieEvans44
Summary: Exchange students come to Hogwarts, how will Remus, James and Sirius cope with that? Read and find out. Written by me and my very good friend Shana Malfoy. (Ch. 2 posted)((MOMENTARY HIATUS))
1. There here!

The Exchange Students

a fic. By: Josie Evans and Shana Malfoy

Character: MWPP, co. and other

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Exchange sstudents come to Hogwarts, how will Remus, James and Sirius cope with that? Read and find out. Written by me and my very good friend Shana Malfoy

Disclaimer: *In a bored monotone voice* J.K Rowling own's every character mentioned except the one's you don't recognize, the plot and crazy ideas belong to me and Shana. The exchange students and the professors Knotgrass, Page, Valentine, Josaline, plumpy Mr. Robin, and of course the ever so popular American dollar Sirius is dangerously attached to, also belong to us, oh and don't forget Jasmine, who is Sirius's recent flame. Also various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Ya, ya we all know what belongs to who. Now on with the story!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.1: There here?!

"Another perfect day!" exclaimed Sirius, on a fine summer day. "Who would know, when waking up this morning, classes would be unexpectedly cancelled?!"

"Sirius, I don't think it has anything to do with you and James, decorating the hall with the Slytherin's knickers, including the females, and buying a pair of white knickers with pink harts on them, putting them in mud, in order of them to look like shit and writing Severus Snape on them." answered Remus Lupin, the smartest of the two.

"I think he's right Siri, first of all because he's always right, and second because Dumbledore did say he wanted the whole school in the great hall at nine for a special announcement, seems the old bloke always has a special announcement, and it usually has something to do with us." replied James laughing.

The marauders, minus one, (Peter is currently a million miles away, he had been to Alaska on a family trip, and his parents had left him behind, accidentally of course!) had been sitting under a tree by the lake, trowing rocks at the giant squid.

"Um I think we better get back to the school, it's 9:05, and if this special announcement is about us, I wouldn't want to miss it, and we all know Dumbledore will make sure were all there before starting!" explained Remus, he always had to be on time, and his homework was very important to him, not to mention his books and dictionaries. Now I'm not saying he's some spineless, jellyfish of a dork, and some kind of a teachers pet, or anything, he is after all one of the hottest guys in the school, but he wasn't a chick magnet like James and Sirius, who were the schools biggest flames and had a new girlfriend every week.

"He better, I would be quite hurt if he started without us!" said Sirius in mock tears. They then got up and slowly walked towards the school. "Hey what's this?" asked James picking up a piece of paper, which according to Remus was an American dollar. 

"Hey James! Stop hogging it, let me see!" whined Sirius. "Fine here." he said handing Sirius the piece of paper, with two different coloured ink. 

"My precioussssss!"

"What was that Sirius?" asked James, looking at Sirius as if he were some madman who had just escaped Azkaban prison and was coming back to have revenge on him, um I mean Peter.

"Nothing, you mind if I keep it richie?!" which was more of a statement then a question. "Sure." he answered letting out an exasperated sigh. James hatted it when Sirius called him richie, and Sirius would always call him that when he wanted something from him, James would then give him what he wanted because he felt bad if he didn't. James was the kind of guy who prided himself of being generous to others. "Thanks!"

****

"Thank you all for coming, please make yourselves comfortable, were just waiting for the three chiefs of mischief." said Dumbledore to the whole school assembled in the great hall. "Speak of the Devil!" he added a few moments later as James, Remus and Sirius, entered the hall. 

"Hey Dumbledore, sorry were late, lost track of time, you know how that is!" yelled Sirius upon entering. "Knew you'd wait for us, thanks."

"Hum, kindly sit down." answered professor knotgrass.

"Now, I'm sure your probably wondering why your all here, and no it not because of the unfortunately funny incident which occurred this morning, thank you boys for the show, but next time please warn the school in advance, professor Page, almost choked on his toast this morning, and professor Valentine was in so much shock he's in no way to teach for two days." he said, half the hall muffling laughs and Dumbledore, who had rather admired the prank was trying to conceal a smile. "On to business, there is an exchange program being done with our school and the misty mountain academy, which you are presently being informed about, four students from said school are arriving today and will be spending four months here. They will be sorted by the sorting hat, into there appropriate houses, were I'm sure you will all be an example to them, and help them adjust to the new school." he added, looking at the marauders.

"Hope they have hot girls coming." said Sirius to James and Remus, but Sirius often talks loudly and the whole school overheard. Jasmine who was Sirius's momentary girlfriend started to cry.

"Actually Sirius, it's 4 boys." answered Dumbeldore

"What, but that's an outrage!" yelled Sirius getting up on a table. "Were's the justice in that?!"

"Please sit down, Mr. Black and contain yourself. They are the ones who were chosen by there school headmaster, by being the most behaved and polite there." answered professor Josaline.

"Now we will all go outside and stand in a composed fashion, to await our guess, and yes Mr. Black they are arriving right now." she added, and one by one the students arose all chattering happily and sounding like a beehive, they all headed to the doors to await there guest outside.

****

The whole population of Hogwarts were outside, in front of the school, awaiting the four guest. "Guess there not coming!" exclaimed James

"You should learn to be more patient James." answered Lily Evans, new friend to the marauders, she was one of the prettiest girls in the school, what with her flame red hair and large green eyes, the marauders and Lily used to be worst enemies, until they patch things up in 5th year. (A/N: Check story "End of year exams".)

"Why, hallo Lily, didn't know you were there!" Sirius said, a bright smile on his face, that warned if it got any bigger, it would fall of his face. 

"No Sirius, the answer is still no, don't even try, don't even ask, unless you want me to kick your ass tomorrow in practice, and did I forget to mention in front of the exchange students?" Lily answered before he could even get an other word in.

"Why Lily, you now I would be honoured if you kick my ass, how's know?" he said laughing.

Just then, a loud explosion could be heard, from off in the distance. A few minutes later, five large birds were coming straight for the students, but as they got closer, it seemed to be four students of around the marauders age (six year, which is the age of the most characters in this story) and a large plumpy man on Hippogriffs.

"Welcome Robin, trust you had a nice journey!" said Dumbeldor, once the five figures had landed.

"Why of course, I do hope the beast wont be a problem." Added the plumpy man formally known as Robin. "These are the four boys I have informed you of." he shortly added.

"Hey, Sirius Black, this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, were the Marauders, purveyors of magical mischief to this fine school, and of course part of the best bloody team Hogwarts every had, James here is Captain and one of the chasers along side of Lily here, Remus is the best keeper in history and I, am the best beater you'll ever meet, nice to meet you!" Sirius said walking in front of the crowd with Lily, James and Remus in tow.

"Charmed." said a charming blond boy, bending over to kiss Lily's hand.

"I'm afraid she's of limits, she's mine." said Sirius putting his arm around Lily, and kissing her passionately for two minutes.

SLAP!

The end of chapter one 

A/N: alright that was chapter 1, Shana is writing the second chapter. Now you better review, cuz if you don't I'll send Dementors after you, everyone hates those, I mean imaging being misarable your whole life, sitting in a little cubicle doing work with 5 000 000 other people in the same building with no one knowing your name, I mean how depressing, wait sound perfect for Peter, might get him a job there. Review!


	2. The pranking, get pranked

The Exchange Students

a fic. By: Josie Evans and Shana Malfoy

Character: MWPP, co. and other

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Exchange students come to Hogwarts, how will Remus, James and Sirius cope with that? Read and find out. Written by me and my very good friend Shana Malfoy.

Disclaimer: The little voices in your head, should inform you of what belongs to who. But just incase, we own the exchange students and their Headmaster, Mr. Robin and the other caracters you don't know like professor English. And no I'm not J. K Rowling, so stop asking! But yes, we do own this insanity.

Now before we go on to the story we would like to thank our recent reviewers:

-girlknight: On a first note we would really like to thank you for your review. Although it upset us a little we don't mind setting the record strait. Well for starters, we also come from Canada, I mention it in: "Never bring the marauders to a hockey game", which is another of my fanficts. The fact that we come from our beautiful country Canada, also explains the way I wrote the word: colour, and a silver star to you for realising that. Now this is what grieved us, we hadn't made it clear in the story yet, were the exchange students came from, for the simple reason of a debate. We were discussing if they should either come from Ireland or Canada, because I quite agree, most exchange students do seem to always come from the United States, and when I got the idea, I immediately said, they can't be from U.S. As for the dollar, that Sirius is attached too, it belongs to an other character soon to be mentioned in the story. In conclusion, we hoped we cleared all of your worries, and that you'll continue on with the story. Thank you, your next door friend (lol) Shana and Josie.

-Nikki101 : Thank you so much for your review, and I agree, hope you like the second chapter written by Shana. 

Josie and I, wrote the hat's song, and now without further ado, on with the story! Oh and sorry about the big delay, my internet hasn't been working since last night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The pranking, get pranked

by: Shana Malfoy 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The whole school was once again in the great hall, only this time it was for the sorting of the four exchange students. Every one was chattering, and he's cute, yes but look at him, could be heard from the clouds of girls trying to get as close to the sorting hat as possible. 

"Now, Mr. Robin has informed me, you have a different sorting routine at your school, something to do with a jockey stick?!" said professor English, as the hall went quiet.

"Um, actually it's called a hockey stick, we use them for a popular muggle game." answered one of the exchange students

"Right, right, pardon me, as you know you will be sorted into houses, while you are here, you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house and eat with your house. The rules which, I hope you have studied, apply to you, until you leave. The houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When I call up your name, you will walk up to the stool, sit on it and put the hat on your head, it will then call out the appropriate house for you and you'll be seated with them." added Professor English as the hall slowly silenced once more.

Every head was turned in the direction of the hat, there was now complete silence, a giant man-eating tumbleweed flew across the room, eating an ogre looking Slytherin, crickets could be heard, and finally the hat twitched. The ripe near the brim opened as wide as Josie's mouth when she sleeps, and began to sing:

Where do you belong, the sorting hat will see!

Are you a Gryffindor?

Where the bold and brave stay?

Or perhaps Ravenclaw?

Where lies intuition and intellegence!

Are you a Hufflepuff,

Where stay the strong hearted? 

Or the power hungry Slytherin?

Were power means, nothing is above all! 

Oh you may be meak and slim,

or large and dim!

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin,

all had something in common,

they founded this school,

To teach and learn,

until differences, set them apart!

They created me,

to search and see, 

inside your brain that is to be!

Where you belong,

I will see!

Sit on the stool and I will choose.

The whole hall burst into applause, the exchange students looked at each other in confusion, and applauded politely.

"Seems the dumb hat, is running out of ideas, is it just me or is he getting worst every year? That sounded like Dumbledore, might have written it." said Sirius to Remus, who looked in Dumbledore's way, and noticed he seemed to be practically beaming.

"Joshua Lighthart" said Professor English, once the clapping had ceased.

One of the exchange students with brown hair, walked up to the hat, he seamed a little nervous. Some of the girls were holding there breathes as he got up to it, most wishing he was in there house.

He put the hat on his head, as the teacher had instructed, and waited. "Hum..." the hat thought in his head, which practically made Josh, jump out of his skin. "You'll be in.... RAVENCLAW!" yelled out the hat. The girls of the Ravenclaw table, were cheering loudly and jumping up and down, the boys groaned, a few politely clapped, as the brown haired boy, now known as Joshua Lighthart, joined the table.

"Shay McGuire" yelled professor English over the noise. The blonde haired boy, who had kissed Lily's hand, walked up to the hat and did as Josh had done, moments before. 

"Hum...a tricky one..." now Shay knew why, Josh had jumped, and seemed a little terrified once he took the hat off. "I say, the best place would be...GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat as the Gryffindor table got up and cheered, all but Sirius, James and Remus, who thought, Shay was getting a little to comfortable with Lily.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table, he then spotted Lily and headed in her direction. "Lily, right?!" he asked taking a seat next to her. She nodded, her cheeks turning into a pale pink. "And I believe you mentioned your name was, Sirius" he said pointing to Remus. "James" he said pointing at well James, "and Remis?!" he said pointed at Sirius. 

"Actually it's RE-MUS, and that's Sirius." answered Remus, slowly saying his name, and pointing at Sirius. 

"Right, sorry." he said looking at Lily, a big smile on his face. At that moment, Sirius and James both tried jumping on him, from across the table, but thankfully Remus held them back.

"Hey, don't get your knickers in a twist guys, hold on, do this later alright?!" he said. James and Sirius just grunted, and looked in the direction of the red haired boy, who had just been sorted into Gryffindor, and was walking towards them. He then sat down next to Shay. "Lee, you made it man!" said Shay giving him a weirdly complicated high five. "Sirius, RE-MUS, James and Lily," he said pointing at everyone of the marauders and Lily, slowly saying Remus's name, so his friend didn't do the same mistake as he had earlier. "This is Lee Janson."

"Nice to meet you guys, and Lily." he said bowing his head, a smile on his face, but no more than that. Shay turned once more towards Lily, and put his hand over her's which was on the table. He was about to say something, when a weirdly

coloured bleu ball, blew up in his face. (Don't forget his mouth was open)

"Urk," he managed to say, while coughing like a madman laughs after saying his ridiculous plan, to his enemy. 'Buahahahahaha *cough* *cough*'...

Lee was practically on the floor laughing, at the face Shay had made, but somehow managed to ask, what the smell was, while pulling away from Shay. 

"Stay away from Lily! Got it you dolt, pathetic excuse for a human, wet sot of a bloke!" yelled Sirius, definitely looking pissed. 

"Hope you like the smell, it'll stick on ya for weeks." James added.

"Keith Bandit" yelled Professor English, as the crowed slowly silenced once more.

Keith went up to the hat, and almost immediately it yelled. "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Remus sighed, knowing he would sit the other side of Lily, and most likely flirt with her. Keith Bandit was the most attractive out of the three other exchange students, and most girls were swooning when he past by, one girl fainted, and he caught her minutes before she feel to the floor. He's not as hot as Sirius and James, a couple of girls said.

Keith went and sat next to the marauders, on the other side of the table to which Lily was seated. "Hey, Remus right?! Didn't Sirius mention a while ago, that you play keeper, on your Quidditch team?" 

"Um, ya" answered Remus hardly believing that, this guy, wasn't jumping on Lily. 

'I was keeper back at Misty Mountain, oh sorry I haven't really introduced myself. Keith Bandit, as you may have heard the teacher say." he said, as he held out his hand.

Remus shook it, only to get Zapped, making his hair, stand on end and turn into a ridiculous shade of pink. "Opps! sorry, forgot to take my buzzer off." he said trying not to laugh, as the rest of the hall broke into laughter.

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege." he said, sighing and putting his face in his hands as the laughter continued.

The End of Chapter Two

A/N: As you may have noticed we like long review's! But it's not obligatory, we like the short one's as much as the long one's, it give us an opinion of what you think of the story and an idea of what to change, like ( reviewer) for example, ended the debate about wether the exchange students should come from Ireland or Canada, Canada won thanks to her review, Thank you. And the reviewer (name) gave us a good laugh, thank you also. Now for all those who review, I see great rewards in your future.

Peace out

Josie and Shana

P.S: Hope you liked the hat's song, the dumb part was written by Josie, and the beginning by me! She had wrote the first part and was trying to find a word that rimed with brain, when she realized the tinman, wasn't looking for a brain, this was what she had wrote for the hat's song:

I am like the tinman,

only I have found my brain

it was given to me by the ones who found this land. 

Hehehe, cudos! 


End file.
